My only companion
by cameryn barnes
Summary: Victoria, a young teen faces many things that hurt her more than she can every imagine...on top of it all, nobody really understands her but the boyfriend she just found cheating on her!
1. Blue

This is a new thing Im doing its about a girl named Victoria...if that's your name...well awesome!I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

><p>I lay under my aqua silk sheets. I had gotten them for christmas. Last year. It had seemed like that had been only yesterday! Where had the time gone? A stream of light poked itself through my blinds and a bird chirped somewhere nearby. I threw the covers off and stood up to slip on a shirt, a jacket, and a pair of jeans.<p>

As I arrived into the kitchen I grabbed a pencil and paper to write a note. _Out. I don't know when I'll be back, when I'm on my way back, I'll call. Don't be mad I'll be safe and back soon._ It said. I grabbed a bottle of coke and walked out the door.

Since it was winter, the grass was dead and brown. It crackled under me as I walked. As I sat down in my car a blue ribbon attracted my attention. It was tied beautifully around a small box. I unwrapped it and inside was a golden ring with a sapphire jewl nestled in the middle of its frame. I slid it on my finger and popped open the coke and took a long swig. It slightly burned my throat as it went down but I liked the taste.

I started the car and headed to the marine. It was a place where my family kept our boats for the summer. I could drive the boat to my favorite spot to be alone. Our boat was the most expensive one on the docks. It was white with a streak of red on the side. I parked the car and jumped into the boat. I shoved the keys into the ignition and started the engine to humming. I accelerated and was gone in a flash.

I arrived to a small island. I had always come here since I could learn to drive the boat. I looked at the teal water. It looked inviting but I knew it was ice cold. I looked to the sky and saw snow clouds gathering. It made everything look grey and magical at the same time.

I felt my phone vibrate as I sat down on one of the comfy chairs on the boat. I opened it. "Hello?" I asked. "Victoria! Honey where are you?" It was my mom and she sounded frantic. I sighed and told her I would call when I was on my way home and I snapped the phone shut without hearing her reply. She called a few more times but I didn't pick them up I just pulled out a notebook and began to draw.

It started with a line. An ended with a masterpiece. It was heron in tall grass during the spring time. He seemed to be looking into the future. I had no inspiration, it just came to me and I drew it.

After a few minutes, I started the boat again and drove to the docks. I locked everything up and got back into my car. I got a text on my phone. _Hey, miss you, meet me at the mall. kay?_ It was my boyfriend, Cyrus, he and I had been dating for a few years and I really did like him. I replied that I would and started the car toward the mall.

As I arrived I saw him sitting on one of the cement benches, talking to a girl. She laughed and then he threw his head back as well. I sat there for a moment and stared. _Pulling into the parking lot now, see you soon. _I texted him. He looked down at his phone and motioned for the girl to leave. She waved and ran off. I felt a pang of jelousy hit me hard.

As I slid out of my car the wind hit me. It made me shiver to my bones. I walked to meet him. He hugged me but I felt aqward, as if he were not mine anymore. "Want to hit up _Old Navy_?" he asked. I nodded and we started walking.

We stalked the clothing as if we were going to make a big deal in the store. I watched him laugh at some goofy things I did but I never joined in. He walked to a dress rack. He picked one that was long and indigo. He passed it to me and motioned towards the dressing rooms. I smiled, shyly and went to change. I peeked out of the curtians to see if he was ready but found him entangled with the girl before. They were holding a kissing session in the middle of the store. I felt a tear slide from my eyes. I quickly changed my clothes and shoved the dress between the happy couple on my way out. Cyrus looked at me, confused.

I walked quickly out of the mall with my heart hurting and feeling as if the pain would never stop. I heard Cyrus calling my name down the mall but I never did turn around to see what he was doing. It was over and I knew it.

I jumped into the car and drove to the nearest resturaunt. I ordered a quick meal, ate, then I left. I drove for a while, not knowing where I was going. Then I glanced at the clock, realizing it was midnight. I drove back home.

I walked in quietly and took a shower. After I was done, I ended up back under my sheets, looking at the ceiling, crying. I drifted into dreamless sleep.


	2. Things that should be left unsaid

this chapter is called: things that should be left on to find out what things should be left unsaid.

* * *

><p>My phone woke me up the next day. A dreamcatcher hanging from above me swayed in the breeze of my fan. I always had my fan on. I looked at the list of calls and texts that I had waiting for me. Cyrus had already called twice and texted 5 times. I deleted all the notifications from him and pulled on a robe with cute little ducks on it. I closed my door and walked to the kitchen.<p>

My mother had always wanted the perfect family since she came out the womb and was named Ophelia Olivia Dunn. My father, on the other hand, had wanted the simple life of fishing and beer. His name is Tod Andy Jacobson. When he and my mother met, he found out really fast that his college years were done with.

My mother looked up at me as I walked into the kitchen. The smell of bacon hit me hard as I looked back. "Well, seems like someone decided to come home!" my mom said with a scowl. I looked at my stockinged feet sheepishly. I gave a small shrug and picked up a piece of bacon. I bit into it and smiled to my dad. He almost smiled back but my mom gave him 'the look'.

When I was smaller, my dad and I called it 'the look' because everytime she gave it, she got what she wanted. No matter what the case was. We laughed and laughed and used the word behind her back, until she found out. She had punished me severly. But later that night she accepted the name and used it to her advantage.

"Mom, I left a note! There was no reason to get crazy!" I said with a sigh. "Don't you tell me what to do, young lady, I'm the mother!" she said with another scowl. I sighed again as my father poured himself a cup of coffee. "Livi, it's ok she's fine," my dad said. "No, it's not ok! Victoria, for the rest of this month you don't get the privilage of going out with Cyrus! Do you understand me?" she asked "Then, I won't be on punishment" I said, shrugging again. "Why is that?" my father asked. "We broke up last night" I said quietly.

I didn't want to hear anymore comments about my relationship status from my mom so I walked swiftly to the door to get the news paper. I looked over toward the fence that keeps the neighbors' houses apart from ours. My friend Dakota stood in an overly large shirt and long pants at his mailbox. He motioned toward me, as if to pull me aside.

"What's new? I saw that your car didn't get home until late lastnight" He said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I saw Cyrus cheating on me yesterday, and we broke up" I said as I shivered. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned. I nodded but deep down inside, I didn't feel alright.

I felt his arms wrap around me and I lost all the tears that were held up inside of me. When we were smaller, we had almost been exactly alike. We knew what eachother were thinking. And we were always there for eachother. That bond hadn't changed since we first met.

"Dakota! I suggest you let my daughter go! She is in trouble for coming home late lastnight. Afterword, when she is not in trouble, you can talk to her" I heard my mother shout from the portch.

"My fair lady, we will have to see eachother from afar! Call upon me when you arrive ashore from traveling abroad the fair seas of grounding!" Dakota said while he danced off toward his house. I laughed as I walked back toward my house.

We had always had a joke about the way my mother treated me. So when we were old enough to make up funny things to say about her together, we did. The funniest thing he had said was when my mother lost her golden necklace. She told us to look for it and he shouted "Something's amiss!" my mother clapped, thinking she had taught an ignorant child something about being literate.

I walked inside. My mother stared me down but she must have known saying anything would just make it worse. I ran to my room and slammed the door. I turned and quickly walked to my bed and flopped down on it, hearing my phone buzz.

I picked it up and looked at who it was. Cyrus. I didn't want to answer it, but I knew he would never stop bugging me.

"Hello?"

"Listen, I really love you!"

"Cut the crap!"

"But it's true!"

"That's a lie and you know it"

"If you would just let me explain!"

I hung the phone up without listening to his crap. I didn't want to be with him because I knew he would do the same thing again. That was just his way of doing things.

I pulled out my notebook to draw. I sketched until dinner was ready. I ran to the kitchen to eat a decent meal of steak and salad. My mom and dad were talking about what they would do the next day. It was winter break so I didn't have to worry about school until next week.

As we finished, I washed my dishes and went back to my bedroom. I drew until the early hours of the morning.

On the bedstand sat my notebook, with a drawing of me and Cyrus. We both had a cigarette in our hands. His was in his mouth, mine was between my fingers with a smoke cloud coming from it. I smiled toward the person who would look at the drawing. He looked to the side where I had drawn the girl from the mall. She winked at him. On his shirt was the words: "I'm in the doghouse!" I knew that this was the picture for him.


End file.
